


Stranger than Fiction

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on something I saw in the libary, M/M, angst potential, probaby never going to finish this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: It started with a black cat, and ended with begging for his life





	1. Logan Ferrell

Logan Ferrell had a very normal life. Day in, day out he had the same routine. Some might even call it boring. But Logan was perfectly satisfied with the prodictibility of his existence.

Though, he didn’t know things were about to change.

It started with a black cat, and a cute guy with a rainbow umbrella.


	2. The Alexander Twins

“There have been strange things happening lately.” Logan sighed as he sat down with the brothers. Patton looked a bit uncertain and Logan quickly corrected himself. “Not unpleasant, don’t get me wrong. Just.. odd things.”

“Like what?” Virgil, the oldest one, leaned forward in curiousity. Logan sipped his coffee. “Well, first, that Remy suddenly appeared in my appartment. I’ve never seen any animals reach my balcony that are bigger than a pidgeon.”

He continued. “Then, Patton, who was looking for his cat and...” Logan couldn’t hide a slight blush. “I never expected to be so absolutely smitten.” Patton chuckled softly, and the two exchanged a meaningful glance. Virgil coughed.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Logan shaked his head and sipped again. “Finally, there has been this guy on my work who suddenly started lying and decieving to put me into a bad light. I have been able to disprove all claims, but.. I’m not sure. It is as if he suddenly decided to start a rivalry.”

“Oh?” Virgil frowned, gripping his mug tightly, as if he suddenly remembered something. “This may be a strange question, but.. does that guy have some kind of skin condition, or a scar on his face?”

Logan froze, and nodded slowly. “Sort of, he’s got a burn scar that covers part of his face.” Virgil cursed under his breath. “Virgil?” Patton looked between the two others. “I- okay, this might sound crazy but.. I regonise the patterns.” “What do you mean? Logan asked, concerned.

“Do you know Roman Knight?” Logan shaked his head. “He is a famous writer.” Virgil explained. “Lots of his books have similair motives: a sweet romantic interest, animals that serve as guides of some kind, and antagonists that are portrayed as having a damaged face...” His face seemed to have gotten even paler than before.

“I’m not sure why those things are important.” Logan huffed in disbelief. “Surely, it must be some kind of coincidence.”

“Just..listen.” Virgil groaned, going through his hair in a panicked motion. “The reason I read his books enough to regonise the tropes is not because of the romance or something.”

Logan quirked his eyebrow, his drink long forgotten. “It’s because Roman Knight is great at writing tragedies. He’s known for the dark ways each one of his seemingly blessed protagonists dies.”


	3. Roman Knight

Roman Knight had lived in his mansion alone for years now. Over time the constant crowd of fans, journalists and rivals had lessened more and more. He had announced on his social media that a new book was in the making, but his security systems had done a good job of keeping all spoilers in, and all nosy intruders out.

That was why he had been so suprised at the two men at his gate, requesting to speak to him. He’d almost send them off, but then one of them had shouted that his life depended on the witer’s choices. 

It had been enough to spark Roman’s curiousity. Who knew, maybe he’d gain inspiration for another novel. He let the men in and demanded an explaination.

The strange thing was, that despite the unlikeliness of the story they told, Roman found himself engaged. If this was a prank of some sort, how did they know the details of a story that had yet to be released? Why would someone choose not to spread that information, but instead choose to return it to the writer in such a strange manner?

“Please, Mr. Knight. I know it sounds crazy, but if you would be so kind to confirm or deny the story, that would mean the world to me. If it turns out to be a coincidence, we promise to not bother you again.”

Roman looked at the bespectled man, sitting on his expensive red couch. The other one, with a black hoodie and messy hair next to him had confessed to be a big fan of Roman’s work.

“Yes.” The fan added. “It’s just that the similarities between his recent life and your usual motives are really big. Not to mention the small spoilers you posted and-“ “Right.” Roman cut him off as he sat down in his own fauteuil. “If what you are telling me is true, what exactly do you expect me to do? Thousands of fans are waiting for my new release, and they expect the usual kind of ending. Including you, Mr. Alexander.” The writer glanced at the fan, who nervously shifted. “It is expected I finish and release the novel this september.”

“Perhaps you could write a.. happy ending?” Logan suggested softly. He was immediatly met with an expressionless face from the writer and an conflicted look from Virgil.


End file.
